Harry Potter: My life is a Video Game
by minecraftfirewarlord
Summary: Harry Potter was fighting the dark lord Voldemort, minding his own buisness when he discovers that his life is a video game that he can control! My first fic, may not be very good on the first chapter, but I hope to have better chapters as the story goes on.


Harry Potter: Life is a Video Game

Chapter 1: Interface?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

(A/N This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I would appreciate constructive criticism.)

Prologue:  
Harry Potter thought he was winning. As his battle over the existence of the wizarding world progressed, it became clear that the self proclaimed 'Lord' Voldemort's willpower was slowly crumbling. Nobody noticed the Dark Lord covertly point his hand at the ground beneath Their 'savior' and whisper, "Bombarda!".

The effects were devastating, and It was all over for Harry Potter.

Harry's POV

Suddenly, Harry felt excruciating pain and then... nothing. Pulling himself off of what was a warm stone floor, He wondered where he was. Then, instrumental, mysterious music surrounded him. Opening his eyes, there was a white, blank hall, King's Cross station, he realized. Just like the one he had met dumbledore in, in what seemed like not long ago. Maybe he had died, and this was the afterlife?

Before He could make a solid conclusion of the surrounding area, reality seemed to freeze, admitting a stream of AK green text, with what looked to be a scroll bar attached to it;

(A\N: Most of this first list isn't important)

-  
Game Over!

HarryPotterWorldV1.3.2

Points:

Defeated Voldemort as a baby: 20 Points*  
Parents Killed: -50 Points*  
Stayed at Dursleys before Magic X5*: -500

Received Hogwarts Letter: 50 Points

Opened Hogwarts Letter in front of Dursleys: -30 Points

Didn't ask about Inheritance/Inheritance test at Gringotts: -250 Points

Didn't ask about other vaults/withdrauls made: -300

Didn't question who put character in Dursley's: -500 points

Gained Wand: 150 Points

Only got 1 Wand & 0 Wand Holsters: -100 Points

Didn't use/ read books to prepare for life X5: -300 points

Stayed completely under control of Dursleys during stay: -200

Didn't Learn Magic before Hogwarts: -200

Stayed under control of xxxxlxxoxx Whole life -1000

Fell into Weasley Trap 1: -10 Points

'Gained' Friendship of Ron: -30 Points

Rejected Friendship of BookWorm: -40 Points

Sorted into Gryffyndor: 30 Points

Bad Student: -15 Points

Gained Friendship of 'Hell's Carrots': 50 Points

Defeated Troll: 35 Points

Gained 'BookWorm' Life Debt: 100 Points

Gained Hermione's Friendship: 65 Points

Failed to Use/Recognize Life Debt: -40 points

Caught With Troll -10 Points

Let 'Traitor' Take Credit (Troll) -15

OutFlew Malfoy: 15 Points

Got Away With It: 20 Points

Joined Quidditch Team: 25 Points

Suspected Snape (Sorc./Phil. Stone): 5 points

Survived Jinxed Broom: 15 Points

Won quidditch Match: 15 Points

Injured: -5

Still Suspected Snape: -5 Points

Figured Out What is Being Guarded: 15 Points

Won 2 additional quidditch matches: 30 Points

Went To Protect Stone: 10 Points

Baited: -30 Points

STILL Think it's Snape (!): -15 points

Not Knowing Easy Lock: -5 Points

Devil Snare (Hermione Solved) -5 Points

Got correct Key: 10 Points

Chess Challenge (Easy and close to worst solution): 1 Point

Lost Ron: 5 Points

Potions Challenge: 20 Points

Defeated Quirrelmort: 70 Points

Semi-Seriously Injured: -25 Points

Missed Quidditch game: -5 Points

Won House Cup: 20 Points

Lost Quidditch Cup -10 Points

Returned To Dursleys: -30 Points

Did not look up alternative schools: -150 Points

Survived Year 1: 200 Points

Score: In The Negatives!  
(*=Points or X Values Adjusted Because of not Being old enough to realize what's happening)

See Full List?  
Yes Or No?

Verbally say or think answer to choose Yes/No.  
Note that colors can be adjusted with the Marker 'TextColor'. Markers are set command words that can edit different settings or show information.  
For a List of Learned Markers, Say 'Markers'  
-

As the text flashed by him, Harry was shocked. What This? Is all My life a game? Why Haven't I Seen It Before? None of this makes any sense Why...

Contemplating His Life for a length of time, He finally made a descision.

Fine. Either I'm dead, and someone is playing a cruel joke on me, or my entire life is a game Wait. If this is a game, I can have Sirius and Cedric and everyone else who died in the war. I'm going to play again.

So, feeling fairly confident, he gave a determined "No." to the text.

- Menu-

-New Game-  
-Load Save-  
-Options-  
-Markers-  
HarryPotterWorldV1.3.2  
-

Harry quickly decided on Options.

-  
Options (Say The Option to Edit (Temporary Marker))

Difficulty: Normal [Easy, Normal, Hard, Insane]

Game-Realistic percent: 93%  
[1% (Unrealistic game)-99% (Real-Life]

Background Music: Off (default of Current realistic amount)  
[Off, Hidden, Minimal, All]

Pause: Maintenance Only [Off, Maintenance Only, Limited (Can Be adjusted), O n]

AutoSave: Off [Off, Update Backup, Save Points]

Player Save: Off [Off, On]

Tips: Menu [Off, Menu, Minimal, Ingame]

Ingame Shop: off [Off, On]

HarryPotterWorldV1.3.2  
-

Okay, Set Difficulty Easy, Game-Realistic Percent at 15%, BackGround Music Hidden, Pause On, AutoSave Save Points, Player Save On, And finally Ingame Shop On.

-  
Settings Saved. Main Menu?

HarryPotterWorldV1.3.2

"Yes.", Stated Harry again.

- Menu-

-New Game-  
-Load Save-  
-Options-  
-Markers-  
HarryPotterWorldV1.3.2

"Do I have any saves or autosaves?", Harry inquired,  
not knowing if He had to actually go to the Marker or not.

-  
No. All Twenty Saves and Twenty AutoSave Slots are open.

HarryPotterWorldV1.3.2

" I Think I'm Ready to start a new world, but please confirm That My settings Have Saved First."

-  
World Info- Characters [Your setting changes (less than 5 mins. Ago) have been confirmed]

Allocating skill Points

You have 183 unspent skill points.

Skill Points are how you upgrade your character's traits like stamina, strength, intelligence, wisdom, and base magic. You can get these by leveling up, and can be modified before and after the creation of the world.

-  
World Info- Characters

Perks

Perks are the special abilities that you have, like being a parselmouth or naturally good at flying.  
You get perks by spending perk points. Each time you level up, you get perk points and new perks you can buy.  
You have 63 perk points.

harrypotterworldV1.3.2

Leveling Up

After you fight various bosses and enemies, and after you do quests and tasks, you get xp. After a certain amount of xp is collected, you level up.  
Note: an increasing amount of xp is needed to level up each level.

Would you like more information, or would you like to start creating your world?

harrypotterworldV1.3.2  
-


End file.
